


The Voice Always Knows

by Glaire_Cordon



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaire_Cordon/pseuds/Glaire_Cordon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos leaves a voicemail then....wait, what is that over there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Voice Always Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Carlos' perspective of my other fic "A Scientist is Always Fine". I thank you all for reading, I got so many hits in such a short amount of time I was a happy writer. Enjoy!

Carlos hung up once he was done with his message. He didn't mind having to tell Cecil that he was stuck behind, in this other desert world, but he minded that Cecil didn't pick up. Knowing his Voice, his Voice of Night Vale, he would wait until the show was done before listening to it. Carlos shook his head, carefully wiping away the one tear that escaped his eye. 

He started walking then, his this-looks-like-a-giant-umbrella-but-is-way-more-scientific-than-that in hand. He didn't really have a destination, he just wanted to walk to he could past the time until he got home. If anything, where he had started to so soft around the middle was once again back to being hard muscle. Before he and Cecil became a couple, Carlos was prone to running around almost 24/8, cause that's how time works in Night Vale and he had started looking like he did back in college, a well chiseled man. 

As he walked, he spotted a bunch of rocks. Moving to them, he arranged them so they said, "I love you" and sent it via SnapChat to Cecil. He got a response, Cecil's red face from crying, with the words "Come home soon" attached.

He sent more texts as he walked, hoping to blow up Cecil's inbox. 

He is a man of science, and a scientist is always fine. That's the 18th rule of being a Scientist. 

The walk seemed to last for a very long time, while at the same time, Carlos wasn't even sure he was getting anywhere. The gold sand and cacti all looked the same, but he could not get discouraged. He had a Voice waiting for him back home.

Carlos spotted an odd looking cactus and went to go investigate, when an old oak door suddenly appeared about 100 feet away. Carlos didn't go to the cactus, he sprinted to the door, gasping when it opened and showed him Night Vale on the other side. He jumped through, not pausing to look around him as he ran down the streets, skidding around corners and almost crashed into LeAnne Hart. Barking out an apology, he rushed down the street. 

Carlos stopped when he got in front of the house. He was panting hard, but soon got his breathing evened out. He moved to the door, unlocked it and quietly moved through, to the bedroom. He stopped when he saw his boyfriend.

Cecil was curled up under one of his lab coats, hair tousled and he was reaching for Carlos' side of the bed. Carlos moved to the bed, it shifting under his weight. Cecil woke up, his beautiful eyes sparkling when he saw the Scientist.

"Carlos!" He moved to kiss his Voice, saying "I told you I would be home soon."


End file.
